


Hatless

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Sorry XBC Fandom I Have Brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk wasn’t sure who this handsome Machina stranger was, but he sure was staring.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hatless

Shulk wasn’t sure who this handsome Machina stranger was, but he sure was staring. The fact he was walking towards Shulk made him nearly panic a bit, but he held himself together. It was alright, he could handle this.

“Uh, hello, do you need something?” He spoke up first, a bit nervous as the Machina stopped in front of him.

“Shulk.” Wait, he knew that voice. “Why are you talking to me like a stranger?”

“E… Egil!” His eyes went wide and he felt a bit embarrassed about his thoughts towards him a moment ago. “You look… different without your hat.”

“Please do not remind me…” He sighed, running a hand through his (surprisingly long) hair. “My hat needed quite a bit of polishing, and Vanea insisted I get some air while she worked on it… Claimed only Machina would even raise an eyebrow.”

“Well-- Wait, why would the Machina care?”

“Not wearing a headpiece of some sort is about the equivalent to a Homs walking around in their pajamas.” Egil explained it so casually. “If I had a choice, I wouldn’t be out like this right now.”

“I see…” Shulk looked him over, humming. “Well, I’m glad you came out like this.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well… I learned you have hair, for one.” Shulk smiled. “For a while, I thought you may be bald under it!”

“I see.” He paused, a hand on his hip. “Did you truly think I was bald?”

“Well…”

“Shulk…”

“I didn’t see any signs of hair! Vanea had her hanging out of her hat, so…” He shrugged. “I figured you may be bald.”

“Well, now you can see that isn’t the case.” Egil shook his head. “...Please tell me you haven’t told others of your theory.”

“I… may have…” He scratched his cheek. “But can you blame me? I mean, I never would have thought you were hiding all that hair!”

“I had it up in a bun…” Egil once again ran a hand through it. “It gets in the way of day to day life.”

“I can understand that. Don’t want your hair getting caught in machinery…” Though that didn’t explain why Vanea let some hang out. “But, still… I’d like to see you more with your hair down in the future.”

“I… see.” Egil hummed, tapping his foot against the ground, as if thinking. “I suppose I’ll have to keep that in mind, should you ever visit me.”

“So, no hair down even with the hat on?”

“Mmm…” He put a finger under Shulk’s chin and Shulk’s heart skipped a beat or three. “If you enjoy seeing it, it should be a treat, don’t you think?”

“I… u-uh…” He couldn’t form sentences at the moment, the razor sharp nail resting under his chin. “Yeah, you’re right… at least for now.”

Egil gave him an amused smile as he pulled his hand away. “I’m glad you could understand.”

And with that, he walked away, leaving Shulk staring after him, his face red. Was… was Egil really capable of that?

He made a mental note that Egil coming out of his shell was a bit more dangerous than he ever would have thought.


End file.
